DByaoi02
by Sheyla Ryddle
Summary: Segunda parte de DByaoi, disculpen la tardansa, ya debi de haber subido esto desde hace mucho. En esta historia se verà que no todo es color de rosa en la pareja principal ¡¡¡¡¡Tercer pedazo arriba!
1. Default Chapter

En cierta casa de cuatro pisos, que se alzaba sobre la villa de los sayas . Un joven miraba desde el balcón.

-No gracias, no me gustan los malvaviscos –el joven del balcón volteó hacia la casa al escuchar eso y sonrió. Otro chico se hallaba acostado en una cama y hablaba entre sueños.

-Kakarotto –El chico del balcón avanzo hacia a la cama y se inclinó un poco al lado del chico que dormía y le habló al oído suavemente. El otro chico sólo lanzó un quejido, se dio la vuelta y tapándose con las cobijas siguió durmiendo -. Vaya –abrió un cajón y sacó algunas cápsulas y sirvió en un vaso un poco de agua –Kakarotto –ahora lo movió ligeramente.

-Mmm –de nuevo el otro se quejó y esta vez medio abrió los ojos.

-Tienes que tomarte tus medicinas –se las pone en una mano y en la otra el vaso con agua.

-No quiero –le devolvió las cosas y siguió durmiendo.

-No se trata de que quieras o no –de nuevo lo incorpora.

-Ay, no – se quejó y Vegeta sonrió.

-Mira, tómate estas pastillas y podrás seguir durmiendo –de nuevo le da el vaso con agua y las medicinas.

-Bueno –se las comenzó a tomar en lo que Vegeta lo contemplaba. Son Gokú poseía una belleza extraña y una cara preciosa, la cual se acentuaba aún más con sus ojos y su sonrisa, pero sobre todo era de sentimientos frágiles (aunque nada llorón) y todos sus amigos lo sabían.

Gokú le regresó el vaso y siguió durmiendo, mientras Vegeta consultaba su reloj.

- Las 8:30 –dijo el príncipe y bajó la muñeca -, bueno, sí no puedes contra él. Únetele –se metió en la cama -. Después de todo aún es muy temprano –se tapó con las cobijas y abrazando a Gokú, se quedó dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por otra parte, una nave bastante extraña aterrizó en al tierra y de ella bajó una chica, que, para sorpresa de todos, era una saya.

Su cabello era largo y sus ojos castaños y fríos.

-Por fin he llegado, espera amado Vegeta –alzó el vuelo y con un rastreados comenzó a buscar a Vegeta –Por todos los santos, hay mucha gente con poder en ese planeta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dieron las 10 de la mañana y ahora el otro chico fue el primero en ponerse en pie.

-Ajum – se estiró un poco y se dirigió al ventanal y quitó la pared de simulación -. Hace un dia hermoso y creo que me daré un baño –ahora camina hacia el cuarto de baño.

Se sumergió en la tina de agua caliente y rcargó al espalda con cuidado en uno de los bordes.

-Se nota que este día será bieno –pobre, no lo que se le espera.

-¿Asì lo crees? –Gokú giró la cabeza y vio a Vegeta parado a un lado de la puerta del baño.

-Buenos días –lo saludó Gokú.

-Buenos días a tí también –Vegeta cerró la puerta detrás de él y se acercó a la tina.

-Disculpa si no me desperté antes –Gokú se sumergió para buscar el jabón.

-No te apures –Vegeta se metió también en la tina.

-Aquì está –sacó el jabón -. Que bueno que me perdones, Milk no lo hubiera hecho.

-No se me hace extraño –tomò una esponja y le comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo a Gokú –Nunca supo amarte.

-Puede que tengas razón –volteó hacia la ventana.

-Milk se casó sólo por casarce. Créeme que si ese mismo día hubiera llegado otro chico y no tú. Ella le hubiera hecho prometer que se casarían –Gokú asintió ligeramente.

-Muy propio de Milk –Gokú decidió olvidar el tema.

-¿Quieres algún desayuno especial? –Vegeta s epusó de pie y le dio a Gokú una bata.

-Gracias, pues unas salchichas y un pure de papa –Vegeta siente y después de ponerse la toalla, salió del baño.

-¿Nadamas eso? –Gokú asintió -¿Y de tomar? –le pide un licuado de melón.

Gokú decidio ponerse unos pants de color azul y una camisa blanca.

-Te ves bien cuando vistes una ropa diferente a tu ropa de entrenamiento -Vegeta se giró a verlo.

-Gracias –Gokú se acomodó la playera.

-Voy a preparar tu desayuno –Vegeta salió de la recámara y se dirigió a la cocina.

Al terminar de vestirse. Gokú nuevamente se diriió al ventanal y lo abrió, camino hacia el balcón y miró hacia el jardín.

-Es un día realmente hermoso –Vio fiajamnete l jardí, Vegeta le había puesto un pequeño estanque artificial, con la condición de que no aceptara los lirios que Cell le iba a dar - Ja que ideas tan locas tiene Vegeta –sonrió parasí y su sonrisa era como siempre: encantadora.

Se llevó una mano al pecho justamente al lado del corazón y dio un suspiro suave. Hace apenas casi unhmeasbía sido operado por un médico que vino desde el futuro, y que había sido traido por Mirai Bulma.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –Gokú se quitó la mano del pecho y giró un poco la cabeza y vio de nuevo a Vegeta detrás de él.

-No, nada –se acercó a tomar su desayuno –Sólo quería saber como iba mi recuperación –jala un poc la pequeña mesa que estaba en el balcón.

-Si te llegaras a sentir mal de nuevo. Me avisas –Vegeta se sentó frente a Gokú.

-De acuerdo. Pero recuerda que el doctor dijo que la recuperación iba a ser lenta y un poco dolorosa . Aparte de que si no me cuido bien, podría tener otra recaida –le puso un poco de catsup a sus salchichas.

-Cierto –Vegeta le pasó los cubiertos.

-Gracias –se dispuso a comer su desayuno. Las salchichas contenían grasa de soya, que era especial para el corazón.

-Parece mentira que una persona tan joven como tú, tenga estos problemas cardiacos –Vegeta se había decidido a desayunas unos huevos con tocino.

-¿Pues qué quieres? A mi no me hace ninguna gracia, el que esté enfermo. Tú puedes comer lo que sea, yo no –le ponía pure de papa a su salchicha que cortó.

-No te estaba reprochando eso –Vegeta tomó un poco de pan -¿no quieres? –le acercó la canasta a Gokú.

-No gracias –seguía comiendo sus salchichas.

-¿A poco te enojaste? –Vegeta lo vio a los ojos –Je, je, quita esa cara, si te enojas, podrías dañarte –le sonrió.

-Hump –Gokú se cruzó de brazos y se giró molesto.

-Ja, ja, ja –Vegeta rió de buena gana.

-Síguete burlando –Gokú lo veía de reojo.

-Es que te vez comiquísimo cuando te enojas, Kakarotto. Definitivamente el estar enojado no va con tu personalidad –sirvió dos vasos con jugo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Continuará.

Ambos chicos reciben una visita y Gokú recibe un regalo.


	2. pedazo2

-Hola a los dos –Taurus aterrizó en el balcón y llevaba una caja de cartón.

-Hola –lo saludó Vegeta.

-¿Y esa cara de pocos amigos, Kakarotto? –ahora el recién llegado se volteó a ver a su hermano.

-Vegeta es malo conmigo –le dijo.

-¿Qué le hiciste? –ahora Taurus escupía fuego.

-¿A ti también te ganó el mal humor? –Vegeta lo vio ahora de reojo –Sólo está molesto por su enfermedad –vieron a Gokú desaparecer dentro de la casa.

-Mm, ya veo –Taurus se sentó en el lugar que antes ocupaba Gokú.

-¿Qué traes en la caja? –Vegeta la señaló.

-Es algo para Kakarotto –la destapa y le muestra el contenido a Vegeta.

-Mira que bonito, le va a gustar mucho –comienza a recoger todo.

-¡Las pastillas se van por el agujero! –le oyeron de repente decir a Gokú y que el jalaba al baño.

-¡Kakarotto! –ambos corrieron en dirección de él.

-¡El jarabe se va por el aguje... –iba a aventar el jarabe, pero Vegeta se lo quitó oportunamente –Rayos –baja la tapa del inodoro y se sienta molesto en el.

-¡Kakarotto no estés tirando tus medicinas! –lo regañó Vegeta.

-¡Vegeta se va por el agujero! –al oírlo, ambos muchachos se rieron.

-Vamos Kakarotto, cuando menos lo pienses ya estarás completamente recuperado. Por lo pronto te he traído un regalo –Taurus le pidió que lo siguiera.

-Veamos –se sentó en al cama y agarró la caja que Taurus le dio y la destapó -¡Que bonitooooooooooo! –de ella sacó un cachorrito de minitoy bastante peludo, parecido a una bolita y de color cafecito.

-Está tan alborotado como tú –le señaló Vegeta.

-Sip, sip –ahora Gokú sonreía.

-Y cómo sé que te gustan las cosas peluditas y despeinadas por eso te lo compré –Mientras Taurus hablaba, Gokú abrazaba a su perrito.

-Sip, sip –ahora Gokú también abrazaba la maceta de su cactus –Se llama Gussy –se lo presenta a su hermano.

-Mucho gusto Gussy –los saludó Taurus –Bueno, con su permiso me retiro –s e despidió de ambos y salió de la casa.

-Kakarotto, en un rato nos vamos al restaurante. Hoy hay supervisión Gral. –le informó Vegeta.

-¿Y puedo llevar a bolita? –le mostró al cachorrito.

-No se admiten animales en el restaurante –Vegeta terminó de arreglarse.

-¿Entonces cómo le haces para entrar? –Vegeta miró fijamente a Gokú y éste comenzó a reírse.

-Que gracioso –se lo reprochó Vegeta.

-¿Si, si, si? –Gokú le suplicó.

-Está bien, pero cuídalo –bajan los dos juntos las escaleras.

-¡Gracias, gracias! –salen de la casa y remontan el vuelo. Bolita iba muy seguro en los brazos de su nuevo dueño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras ellos volaban al restaurante. Kokoro volaba por su rumbo y entró en la villa de los sayas.

-Así que aquí están todos los sayas –Kokoro vio a una pareja de sayas ya entrada en años (aclaro que no tan viejos como el anciano Bell) sembraban algunas cosas en su tierrita -.Lo que me extraña es saber que hacen aquí y porque todos están tan pacifistas. Vamos, ni siquiera se ven con motivos de conquistar este planeta.. también me extraña que se hayan liberado de la tiranía de Freezer –se puso a recorrer toda la villa.

-Disculpa –Taurus casi choca con ella y no sabía que era una saya que recientemente llegaba, después de aburrirse de conquistar planetas.

-Fíjate por donde vas –le reprochó la chica sin tomar en cuenta sus disculpas.

-Que genio -Taurus decidió no pelarla y seguir su camino.

-Antipático –la muchacha siguió el suyo.

-Debe tener ese carácter porque de seguro su novio la dejó, lástima es bonita, pero por su carácter pierde –Taurus se giró a verla cuando ya se habían separado unos metros, pero en cambio ella no volvió la mirada hacia atrás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta y Gokú descendieron en la entrada del restaurante.

-Son casi las 11:30 de la mañana y los demás llegaran hasta las 12:40 de la tarde –Vegeta abrió la puerta trasera del negocio –Ve a revisar los ingredientes de los postres para ver si no te falta algo –Gokú asintió y entró en la cocina –También cuanta si los platos, vasos y utensilios de cocina están completos, sino para el rato que llegue Tarles-le mande a comprar los que faltan.

-¿Yo puedo comprar lo de los postres? –Vegeta asintió en lo que revisaba las sillas y las mesas, he iba a revisar los vinos del bar (por si sus amiguetes hacían pachangas a sus espaldas).

-En unos minutos iremos –Bolita corría por todo el local y se derrapaba en el suelo.

-Ja,ja,ja –se reía Gokú al verlo.

-Y sí quieres, le compraremos cosas a tu perrito –Gokú gritó de alegría -.Vaya, veo que la idea te ha gustado –Gokú estaba brincando y aplaudiendo –pareces un chiquillo.

-Es que estoy feliz –anotaba en una hoja lo que hacia falta.

-Pero no por esa felicidad vayas a olvidar anotar todo –Vegeta aún revisaba las patas de las sillas.

-Nop –Cerró la gaveta de los postres -¿Ahh? –de pronto divisó algo debajo de la estufa.

-¿Qué viste? –vegeta al escuchar su exclamación se acercó a la ventanilla.

-Espera –se agachó debajo de la estufa y sacó la caja.

-¿Qué hay en esa caja? –dijo vegeta al verla.

-No sé, pero huele muy mal –Vegeta al oírlo pasó a ala cocina y destapó la caja.

-Que asco –dijo el príncipe en un susurro, dentro de la caja había comida echada a perder.

-¿Quieres que al tire? –Gokú se iba a ofrecer, pero el olor le daba nauseas.

-Déjalo, el gracioso que hizo esto tendrá que tirarlo –volvió a dejar la caja debajo de la estufa.

-Pero huelo feo –Gokú frunció la nariz.

-Lo sé, ponte un tapabocas –sacó uno del botiquín.

-Gracias –Gokú se lo puso.

-Y al rato que lleguen todos, ya verás como les irá –Vegeta se veía molesto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuarà...

Pobres de los otros ¿Cómo se los irá a poner Vegeta?

Gracias por los Reviews.


	3. pedazo 3

Mil perdones y mil disculpas, se que me he estado tardando en actualizar, pero sucede que estoy muy atareada con algunos trabajos de la escuela, pero he aquí otro pedazo del yaoi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué huele tan mal? –En ese momento Taurus y Broly hicieron acto de presencia.

-Quiero que me digan si alguien de ustedes guardo esta caja, aquí abajo –Vegeta la volvió a sacar y la destapó.

-Puaj, que peste –Taurus y Broly se taparon la nariz.

-Ten por seguro que nosotros dos no fuimos –Broly se disculpó y los 4 abandonaron la cocina.

¿Quién hizo que cosa? –Raddittz, Gohan y Tarles también hicieron acto de presencia.

-Sobre cierta caja que hay debajo de la estufa –Explicó taurus.

¿Caja? –no les entendían.

-Sí, esa –Vegeta se las señala.

-Maldito Kyoto, le dije ya hace 5 semanas que la tirara –Gohan habló , y creí que lo había hecho –Gohan agarró la caja para tirarla.

A ese Kyoto le da flojera hasta caminar al cajón de los cubiertos, deberías de correrlo, Vegeta –Vegeta estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que taurus le pedía.

-Es que ya van varias que nos hace –Raddittz también apoyaba a su hermano mayor y comenzaron a sacar del armario los artículos de limpieza y Gokú ya había terminado de hacer la lista de compras.

-Voy al súper mercado –Gokú se puso una chamarra y cargó a bolita.

¿Y esa pelusa? –la señaló Raddittz.

-Se llama Bolita y me lo regaló taurus –señaló a su hermano mayor.

¡Óyeme, que yo también soy tu hermano! –se quejó Raddittz.

-Sí, lo sé, pero el día que tengas un corazón de chocolate como el de Kakarotto, te regalaré algo –Taurus fue a limpiar y trapear la zona de mesas que le tocaba.

-Kakarotto ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por que le pusieron Taurus? –Raddittz se acercó a su hermano menor.

¿Por qué? –Gokú preguntó inocentemente.

-Bueno, porque mamá le puso los cuernos a papá y quedó embarazada, pero como no querían que se supiera, pues dijeron que el hijo sí era de ambos, pero de ahí que se llame taurus –a toda respuesta Raddittz recio un soberano cocazo en la cabeza.

-No le creas, pequeño –dijo taurus molesto.

-Ahhhh –Gokú de nuevo abrió la boca ingenuamente.

-Vámonos –Vegeta le tocó la espalda y los dos se fueron con la promesa de que regresarían al rato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kokoro sintió que el hambre le comenzaba a apretar.

-Lo siento –ella de nuevo estuvo a punto de chocar y esta vez con Gokú.

¡De nuevo! –gritó la chica furiosa.

¿Qué pasa kakarotto-Vegeta se puso a un lado de él.

-Nada, no te preocupes Vegeta, al oír el nombre, la chica se quedó estática.

-"¿Acaso es mi amado Vegeta?" –pensó para sí, pero para su desilusión, al ver alejarse a los dos chicos, observó como Vegeta depositaba un suave beso en los labios del otro chico –"¡Cómo fuiste capaz de cambiarme por ese idiota!" –los siguió furiosa con la mirada y vio como Gokú le acercaba a bolita a Vegeta a la oreja y éste sólo se reía –pero ya veras bastardo, así como te ama hoy, te odiará mañana –la chica apretó los puños con furia, mientras los veía alejarse.

-Disculpa –tercer choque que recibe y esta vez por Raddittz.

¡Pero esto es el colmo! –le gritó la chica y para variar éste venía con Taurus.

¿Tú de nuevo- la chica escuchó a Taurus y se giró a verlo.

¿Pero es que no me pueden dejar en paz? –vociferó.

¿Dejarla en paz? –Raddittz no entendía nada.

-Es que en la mañana me estampé con ella y ahora casi tú lo haces –le explica taurus a su segundo hermano.

¡Y hace un rato un estúpido de cabellos alborotados se estrelló conmigo! –les escupió eso en la cara.

-Con seguridad fue Kakarotto –taurus se cruzó de brazos.

-Deberíamos de apodarnos los hermanos "estrellón" –declaró Raddittz y Taurus rió de buena gana.

-Idiotas –dijo la chica y se fue volando.

¿Acaso siempre estará de mal humor? –pregunto raddittz y Taurus hizo una pose de no saber nada.

-Por lo pronto alcancemos a los otros dos y les damos la lista –se pusieron en marcha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No podía decirse que Vegeta no fuera feliz a lado de Gokú, sino todo lo contrario y quienes lo observaban desde cualquier punto se daban cuenta de ello.

-Observe eso Sr. Y usted pensaba en separarlos –Por uno de los rumbos que esos dos muchachos pasaron estaban Nappa y el padre de Vegeta.

-Se ven muy felices –el Rey Vegeta se llevó una mano a la barbilla –pero presiento que no será por mucho tiempo y no sé por qué –su esposa se le acercó.

¿Ya vas a empezar de nuevo? –le dijo molesta.

-Esta vez no seré yo, y no sé quien pueda ser en esta ocasión –dijo el rey Vegeta para tranquilizar a su esposa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

El anciano bell le dará la razón al rey Vegeta.


End file.
